War's property
by Anders Andrew
Summary: War a mis la main sur Deadpool et s'émerveille de ses capacités de régénération, de son esprit imperméable à la télépathie, et de sa capacité à produire des insultes dans les pires situations


**Titre: War's property**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew  
>Fandom: Cable &amp; Deadpool<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Disclaimer: Marvel pas à moi, donc Cable &amp; Deadpool non plus<br>Warnings: UA, violence avec tendance au sadisme, et évidemment non-con  
>Nombre de mots: 582<br>Note: C'était assez difficile à écrire. Du coup, ce texte n'est pas franchement sexy. Il est pourtant sensé répondre au thème « Bondage et compagnie - Comme un poisson dans l'eau » de la communauté LJ 30 interdits. J'ai surtout écrit sur le « et compagnie », je dirais. Pour ce qui est du poisson, je pense que War est dans son élément. Il m'a vraiment fait une forte impression, ce petit gars…**

Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile de faire accepter la laisse à Deadpool.  
>War s'en doutait quand il l'avait emporté avec lui, après l'avoir brisé en mille morceaux sur le champs de bataille. Ce Deadpool, provenant d'un autre univers, était bien plus résistant que celui qui était mort, et ne se laissera donc pas faire facilement.<br>En effet, il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait - lui briser les vertèbres, lui exploser la cervelle, lui scier les bras et les jambes - il finissait toujours par se guérir.  
>Alors le cavalier d'Apocalypse avait décidé d'en faire son animal de compagnie.<br>Wade Wilson était un jouet exotique des plus fascinants. Son corps, une fois dénudé, était recouvert de scories et de cicatrices, donnant à sa peau une couleur malade et un aspect craquelé, rugueux au toucher, qui lui donnait l'air d'être sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar.  
>Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, y compris dans les pires situations. Cette insolence amusait War, atténuant la rage envahissante qui teintait chaque chose sur laquelle il posait son regard d'un filtre rouge sang.<br>La laideur et la destruction faisaient parti du paysage, pour War; ainsi l'apparence physique de Wade ne l'empêcha nullement d'abuser de lui sexuellement. C'était encore une manière de le dominer, tout comme le fouet et les liens de cuir.  
>S'il avait été animé de mansuétude, War l'aurait délivré en le tuant. Mais il était tout le contraire de la bonté, et seul le plaisir sadique de nouvelles tortures l'attachait à Deadpool. Il aimait entendre sa voix à la Demi Moore hurler jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales, ça avait un effet libérateur. Il y découvrait d'infini nuances de beauté, qui lui faisait ressentir…quelque chose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressenti qui ne soit pas de la hargne.<br>Même lorsqu'il avait la satisfaction de voir les yeux bruns de Wade le fusiller avec haine - et se faire agonir d'insultes par la même occasion - il percevait toutefois que le mercenaire gardait en lui les souvenirs de leur amitié - alternative.  
>C'était une émotion curieuse qui éveillait en lui des sentiments contradictoires, qui le faisait bander, et quand cela arrivait, il était d'autant plus rude et le pénétrait sans préparation, se délectant de son désespoir et de sa folie comme d'un met particulièrement raffiné. Il lui infligeait avec délice les plus violentes humiliations, amusé de le voir se débattre, comme le papillon dans la toile d'araignée.<br>Les autres - Mort, Pestilence et Famine - trouvaient cela dégoûtant. Ils n'arrivaint pas à comprendre comment il pouvait préférer passer son temps à martyriser cette créature, cet homme, aussi endurant soit-il, plutôt que d'aller briser quelques nuques dans les quartiers encore peuplés, dans les tunnels sous la ville.  
>Évidemment, War appréciait toujours une bonne petite tuerie; mais il n'y avait pas derrière le même affect. Il déversait son dégoût de l'espèce humaine en l'éradiquant; il en avait juste assez de ces fourmis qui pensaient à voix haute dans sa tête, la remplissant d'élucubrations inutiles.<br>Avec Deadpool, c'était différent, car il y avait le silence. Il était seul dans son esprit et s'entendait même réfléchir. Car le mercenaire avait la merveilleuse capacité de résister à sa télépathie à cause du flux constant de ses cellules qui se régénéraient, comme un cancer perpétuel, perturbant ainsi les ondes cérébrales.  
>Il comptait bien le garder à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ensemble. Car War ne supporterait pas que Deadpool lui survivre.<br>Il était sa propriété exclusive et réservée.


End file.
